


Seliph's heroic act

by 9only



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9only/pseuds/9only
Summary: Seliph time travels to the past to fix the future and he meets his parents. How is the meeting?
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Lakche | Larcei, Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Seliph's heroic act

Seliph was abducted by aliens. He is experimented in a painful ways and his ass and mouth is constantly inserted with a rotation of dicks, anuses and tentacles. Actually he doesn’t know exactly why he is there and what they do to him, but the process is very painful (and this process continues daily). The last thing he saw was his sister and she saw him too, but the aliens appeared and kidnapped him in front of Julia, taking Seliph on their flying saucer. He wondered what Julia thought when she saw the scene as she watched everything astonished. After that , now, he is there in this lab.

Seliph sees himself getting infected by their slimy virus. A black ooze starts to come out of the wound on his arm. At this point, his mind has completely broken. He begins screaming gibberish and runs into one of the side rooms.

He wants to cry but the only thing that comes out of his eye is blood and that pains him too. He cries tears of blood, darkness and melancholy. Seliph goes to try to sleep wishing for a quick death but unfortunately, the aliens are going to have him suffer a slow and painful death. Seliph manages to finally sleep and... He wakes up in Jugdral! He sees a hint of light in the horizon and immediatley runs. Was it all an hallucination?

He sees himself in the middle of the war, and after many battles against Julius allies he finds he is losing the war. Its the end.

He loses the war and falls in battle. Seliph screams "NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!”

He sees the dead bodies of his allies and hears farting sounds while the corpses expel their gas. Seliph is now falling from the top of the world and he can't do anything to prevent the fall. But then he stops. This can’t end here. He needs to come back to the past to prevent this from happening.

 _'This is it'_ , he thinks, ' _this was what should have happened all along.'_

Selph then wears a marx glasses and crossdress as his grandmother Cigyun to not be identified. It's his perfect disguise, he is very satisfied with himself. He is now known as his own... grandmother.

"I love being my own granny", he says to himself smugly.

* * *

He enters the portal to the past and arrives in the castle of Madino. Unfortunately he wakes in the wrong place in the wrong moment: He lands in the bedroom in which his father Sigurd was fucking his mother Deirdre.

"Oh yeeeah" He hears his mother moaning like a cheap porn star. 

And Seliph watches stunned as his father and mother have disgusting sex, not knowing what to do: Sigurd licks Deirdre's nose full of snot, while she moans outrageously, and when more snot come out in Sigurd's mouth Deirdre has multiple orgasms, then he puts his dick inside her bellybutton, he enjoys it and howls like an animal. Seliph notices that his father is wearing panties and red lipstick. While all this happens, the harpist plays a romantic lullaby in the background. They are so horny that they don’t notice the strange element in the bedroom.

Deirdre puts his dick in her mouth while he touches her ass and then, they switch: Sigurd puts her pussy in his mouth and Deirdre takes a cucumber and fucks Sigurd in the ass and says “it’s delicious” and fucks him slowly while Sigurd move his ass like a gazelle. The cucumber came out of his ass and Deirdre put it in her mouth, then she takes a banana and anal-fucks herself with it. They do this disgusting act, and Seliph watches everything speechless and horrified.

Seliph hears his mother Deirdre whispering to Sigurd “"Fuck my stinky asshole, daddy! Lay your tiny dick into my dirty butt!”

And Seliph sees everything shocked, disappointed at how filthy and gross his parents are. He actually imagined his parents prim, proper and pure. He imagined them in a flowery field at sunset holding hands chastely and smiling at him. He thought his mother was basically a virgin, despite having three children. He thought his mother had sex only twice in her life: to give him life, and to conceive Julius and Julia. But the reality is very different, his mother is an obescene whore in bed and his father is a simp, a cuck. Seliph also notes that Deirdre has very hairy legs, armpits and hairy vagina.

Sigurd then prepares to fuck her ass but first stops to put more red lipstick and moans like a wimp in a girly voice, while looking at himself and dancing sensually in front of the mirror, while Deirdre touches herself watching her husband applying make up and quietly says "Put more lipstick", she says it louder after each time she faps. She cums again and pisses herself all over, as she orgasms clots of blood came out of her vagina, since she is in her period.

Sigurd screams "Wife! get the lube! " Deirdre takes the mayonnaise and ketchup. 

And Seliph loses all hopes in humans beings. He no longer has faith in the future of humanity.

Then Deirdre promptly puts mayonnaise in her own ass

And Seliph... Seliph vomits immediatley and decides he doesn’t want to be part of this story, for some seconds he wonders if he should came back further in time to prevent this scene from happening.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH Nooo! Stop it! Stop it! Please Stop it!"

Sigurd stops everything. Deirdre, who was busy, falls in the vomit after rolling out of the bed. She yell at him that he should have waited until they were done.

Sigurd looks at the strange man and screams " Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

He says "hi, mom, hi, dad" and both are surprised.

Sigurd takes his sword “Don’t fool me! are you a spy!!”

“S... Sigurd... s.. spare me... I'm... your... son! From the future”

Sigurd laughs "Son? Future? You're a filthy liar, a filthy liar!"

But Deirdre hesitates a bit

Seliph says "I can prove to you." and shows to them the locket of his mother.

There is a silence

Deirdre says "Hey, look at that! It's my locket!" and takes it from his hand, then she hugs him and cries happy tears.

Then Deirdre tries to stand up but she slides in the goo and falls again in the vomit, she then says

"You're my son! I knew it", then throws a suspicious look at her husband and says "And you? What do you think?"

Sigurd hesitates

Deirdre looks angry "You... you..." then turns to Seliph and hugs him, full of vomit then says "Let's go my child"

They go. They go to the toilet, mother and son talk there. Deirdre hugs him and cries motherly tears.

"You're my son! I knew it", she repeats while smiling to herself in the mirror cleaning the puke, then looks at her son with a smile.

Seliph then tell his father about events that will happen tomorrow to prove that he is telling the truth.

Sigurd sighs and talks slowly, in a menacing way "It's better that you are telling the truth. We will watch you closely."

But Seliph is too distracted as his father's red lips move slowly, he can't ignore it. He keeps looking at it and can't stop it's like a flashing red beacon in the dark, he finds it unforgivable that his father puts such ugly color on his lips.

“Mother, sorry for vomiting on you” Seliph apologizes sincerily. He found their fetishes disgusting, but he was a nice guy and didn’t want to kink shame them after all. He was alright with war, killing, kidnapping, but kink shaming was unforgivable! He had his principles.

Saint Deirdre gives a benevolent smile

“Don’t worry my son, _I like it..._ ”

Seliph wonders what she means with that .

* * *

One day passes and the events of what Seliph said really happen.

"Tell me more about the future" says Deirdre while drinking tea and eating lobsters with champagne sauce, in a beautiful and heartwarming family moment.

"Mother, tomorrow father will go to war and you will follow him, then you will be kidnapped and marry your long lost brother, you will became the empress of Grannvale and will give birth the anti-christ!"

“What? But I don't want to marry my brother! I'm in love with your father!" She looks at her red-lipped husband and continues "And what about him? What will happen?"

"Father soon is going to be killed, barbecued by your jealous incestuous brother who will summon meteors to roast him and the rest of the army! And you will watch everything!"

"What?! My brother is going to kill my husband?"

"No! Your husband, you... uhm... you know what? Forget it"

“Ew” Deirdre say.

"I don't know why the future is like that, mother... I think god is bored and he is having fun with us."

"Do you even know ... if my future husband likes to wear lipstick?" Deirdre asks, in a confessional tone, she was very worried. This was very important for her.  


"I don't want to hear anymore" Sigurd cuts off “We will prevent it from happening. Don't worry my son, everything will be alright. I will seize all the castles of the nation and then will march to Belhala to celebrate my victory with my great friend Arvis”

Seliph facepalmed. Though, after he could say anything else, then they heard a voice “Who is this boy?”

Seliph blinked confused. For a second he thought he was seeing his wife Larcei with longer hair. But quickly he realizes that it's his mother-in-law Ayra.

"Ayra, I trust that you are not here to disturb my son?"

"Son?" She is confused. 

"I'm their son from the future" sighs Seliph Ayra frowned confused "And I will marry your daughter"

"What? You are marrying my daughter?"

"No, I'm not. Your daughter will marry me in the future."

"What?"

Seliph then explains the situation to her, and Ayra is excited to know about the future.

She says "It's better that you be a good husband to my daughter, otherwise I will be very angry."

Seliph comforts his mother-in-law "Don't worry, I love her, she will be safe with me. "

He strokes her hand to assure that he is a caring boy. Then he looks at his mother-in-law and starts feeling horny, she looks so much like Larcei, and he hasn't had sex in a long time .... And her tits were so juicy, even bigger than Larcei's boobies. He's falling in love with his mother-in-law! It is a more potent feeling than he felt for her daughter. He decides that he will do anything to seduce her. This may complicate things in the future with his wife, but for now he is intoxicated in love with this milf. He starts daydreaming with all the lewd things he could do with Ayra. He could even have a menage a trois with mother and daughter, in which they are his harem when he turns emperor. Ayra, in turn, smiles filled with motherly love, not even suspecting Seliph's lustful thoughts. And then Seliph's expression changes from compassion to pain.

"AAAAAAGH" Seliph's eyes turn red and he starts to roar. He feels something moving out of his ass. 

Ayra looks at him with confusion. Several tentacles came out of his butt and grab Ayra’s hair and lift her up while other tentacles grab her arms and legs. The tentacles are green, had knives attached to it, each one has a face with piranha teeth and one big red eye and had a powerful smell.

"NO! What are you doing? Demon! What you did with my daughter?" screamed Ayra

He feels Ayra’s skull being cracked open and see her brain being smashed. Seliph also feels every nerve expanding his butt, the pain is excruniating as his ass is sudeenly being torn apart by the tentacles, he never screamed so much in his life.

"No!" Sigurd grabs a sword, but quickly sees that he can't do anything.

"Aaahhh.... what's happening to me?" Shouts Seliph

“You are weird and disgusting. L-let me g-go!" says Sigurd in a suffocating voice.

"the only disgusting one here is you. Your fetishes are ridiculous." the tentacles laugh, putting Sigurd on his place.

They kill Deidre first, then scream really loud and hurtle her dead body to the ground. Then they rip her dress apart, rip her organs out and take them to the future, where they will grow a new body for her.

Then the tentacles kill Sigurd, entering on his mouth and ass. When this happen Sigurd is crying loudly and pooping, pissing and vomiting at the same time.

" _If you don't want the bad future to happen again, we have to kill all of you_ ” say the tentacles. The tentacles then lift their new king Seliph who holds them with their butt, and go to the future.

THE END


End file.
